The Eternal Flame
Introduction This is an OC Club for demigods. You may notice there are 2 types of OC's. this is because there are some OC's which I have named background OC's, they are here to put a bit of a background in. If you wish to join then message me or leave a message on the talk page. Yours faithfully Jack Firesword 10:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) We have a max of 10 users Vote: I would like everyone to submit an OC in the blank space here so we can have a new leader. I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 09:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Members First gen: Leaders: Jack Firesword - Son of Helios (Created by user Jack Firesword) The son of Helios and legacy of gods and heros, Jack is one of the most powerful demi-gods.Jack is founder and first in command of the eternal flame. Abilities: Pyrokinesis Photokinesis, thermokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, Pryogenesis, thermogenesis, Photogenesis, He can travel at the speed of light, He can turn himself and others invisible, He is a good fighter, great eyesight and heat, light and fire resistant. His main weapon is aithôn (an adamantite sword). For more information on Jack go to: Jack Firesword Please note that this character has disappeared and will not be seen for some time. Eric Reyes - son of Chronos (Created by Jack Firesword) He is one of the second in commands of the eternal flame and acting 1st in command. His grand father is Cronos, and his grandmother is a wind nymph Abilities: Chronokinesis and Aerokinesis. normal members: ??? - son of Athena and grandson of Phusis (created by Jack Firesword) This OC is the demigod form of user jackfiresword. Michael Smith - son of theia (Created by Jack Firesword) He is the Eternal flame's scout Abilities: Forsight, Photokinesis (only to a small matter though) and can see any where (if he closes his eyes and thinks about it). Rixaya Mabelle - daughter of Perses (background OC) She is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. She is Adam's twin. Abilities: Geokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis. Adam Mabelle - son of Perses (Created by Jack firesword) He is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. He is Rixaya's twin Abilities: Geokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis. Christina Angelika - daughter of Hemera (background OC) She is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. Abilities: Photokinesis. Alice Mortimor - daughter of Aether (background OC) She is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. abilities: Photokinesis, atmokinesis. Maru Jane - Daughter of Hecate ( Created by Animalandia) I am the daughter of Hecate. I am here not to make friends but to avenge what is mine. She is chief of magic within The Eternal Flame. abilities: She can create portals using potions and use basic magics Christopher (Chris for short) - son of gaia and chaos (Created by Jack Firesword) He is a normal member of The Eternal Flame - although he should be a much higher rank but he gets power mad so yeah... Abilities: kinesis & genisis he's extremly OP guy's I know!!! Jack Robson - Son of Andrew Robson and Linda Louis (Created by Luke 12346) He is a normal member of The Eternal Flame Abilites: The Power of Flight & Electrokinesis Second gen: Leaders: Unknown Normal members: Jarren McLean - Son of Artemis (Created by user Josh-Son Of Hyperion) The son of Artemis and Josh Mclean. He is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. He carries 10 small flares and 5 medium-small sized flares which his father gave to him. Abilities: Photokinesis, Lumenokinesis, Thermokinesis. He is excellent at archery. Andrea Sapphira Robson - Son of Hope Kevin Robson and Stella McLean (Created by Luke 12346) Cousin of Jarren McLean. She is a normal member of The Eternal Flame. She uses a huge broadsword called Swiftstrike that was once her fathers Abilites: Electrokinesis, Great swordfighter, the power of flight Third gen: Please note 3rd gen members don't have to be in the normal Eternal flame but do have to be in the collab: Zo̱ntanoús nekroús Leaders: Tom Johnson - Son of Thanatos (Created by user Jack Firesword) The son of Thanatos, Tom is one of the most powerful demi-gods in the Zo̱ntanoús nekroús. Tom is joint first in command of the second gen eternal flame. Abilities: Thanatoskinisis: Necromancy, can heal major wounds; Can kill undead. Other abiities: Umbrakinesis, Umragenesis, Can fly (using his wings); Shadow travel. His weapons are is Charos (a samurai sword made of asimenios silver); Mikrí̱ (a Stygian Iron dagger); thanati̱fóros (a syigian iron handgun that shoots darkness) and a handgun. For more information on Tom go to: Tom Johnson Kyle Firesword- Son of Helios (Created by user Jack Firesword) The son of Helios and legacy of gods and heros, Tom is one of the most powerful demi-gods in the Zo̱ntanoús nekroús. Tom is joint first in command of the second gen eternal flame.. Abilities: Pyrokinesis Photokinesis, thermokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, Pryogenesis, thermogenesis, Photogenesis, Blessing of the gods, He can travel at the speed of light, He can turn himself and others invisible, He is a good fighter, great eyesight and heat, light and fire resistant. His main weapon is aithôn (an adamantite sword). Normal members: Carter Robson - Grandson of zeus (Created by luke 12346) Carter is a normal member of the Eternal flame. He prefers to be by himself at most times and takes missions against the Zombies without a team member and is always geting in trouble with Kyle or tom to bail him out. Abilities: Can shoot lightning from his palm; Great with firearms; Great with a sword; Good at hand-to-hand combat; Can channel lightning threw his bullets and sword; With his prosthetic arm he can lift heavy weights like a car or crush a human skull in his grip; Electrokinesis; Electrogenesis. Eleanor Blaise - Daughter of Helios (Created by BakaYellow) The girl known for bursting into flames at innopportune moments. Stories The eternal flame stories: First gen: none yet second gen: none yet Third gen: Zo̱ntanoús nekroús Category:the eternal flame Category:Jack Firesword Category:Animalandia Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stories Category:Luke 12346 Category:BakaYellow